Generally, touch sensor is a device detecting the location of a touch in response to a touch when a user touches an image being displayed on a screen with a finger, a touch pen, or the like; and it is manufactured in a structure being mounted on a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), and the like.
According to the prior art, bridge patterns for electrically connecting the adjacent sensing electrode patterns are provided in a touch sensor, and when a touch sensor provided with these bridge patterns is mounted on a display, the bridge patterns are unnecessarily recognized by the user, so there is a problem in that the image quality of the display device wherein the touch sensor is mounted is degraded.
In addition, according to the prior art, the connection between the sensing electrode pattern and the bridge patterns is unstable, and due to this, there is a problem in that the channel resistance and the signal delay time are increased, thereby reducing the operating speed of the touch sensor.
Also, according to the prior art, there is a problem in that the performance characteristics of the touch sensor is thermally degraded due to the disconnection of the bridge patterns of the touch sensor under the high voltage environment.